User talk:Lordranged7
-.- Yeah, It is. >_> You're welcome! XD Nope it is not yours. :3 YOUR TALK PAGE IS NOT CLEAN ANYMORE. *Evil Laugh* Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) >_> Maybe. :3 But you just got your talk page clean and then I add a message on it! >:D Mine is ALREADY not clean, So yeah! XD Who cares? >.> BTW, I'm in the chat, Are you coming? Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 07:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! It has to be. XD Awww... Too bad. >< Well, Seeya later then!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 07:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Seriously .-. I'm... IDK. .-. Seriously I'm in the chat, Why are you talking here instead of there? -.- Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah IDK. .-. Always Random~ -.- I'll RF then. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Uhhhhh-- Ummmm.. IDK too. .-. I RFed. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Nuuuuuuu. ;__; YOU SHOULD COME BACK LATER OR ELSE. >.> Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) My mom has arrived... ;_; Shall I wait for you? Or-- Go to bed... (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Awwwww..... Too bad. ;_; Even if I waited for you for nothing, It is worth it for me. :) Good night to you too and sweet dreams!, Also sleep well and Seeya tomorrow! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ;_; I guess you'r not comeing to the chat. ;__; Shall I go to bed? ;_; Wait-- I'm already lying on my bed. XD I meant shall I sleep now? XD Not sleepy though. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhh-- It is getting late here. q.q So, I have to go to sleep now. ;__; So, Good night and sweet dreams! ^^ Seeya tomorrow! ...... *Falls asleep* (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) .__. Oh. .__. ... 2:30 AM. .-. ... Seriously where have you been? ._. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah. .__. Okay I have an English lesson now, So-- Seeya! XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Gomen. ;_; Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you before you leave. ;_; I was watching Digimon and apparently I had finished it. *Cries of Joy* =') It turns out that the left will be another story. *^* (Can't wait actually. XD) Also-- I hope you are done studying and you had studied well. :) Well, Seeya on tomorrow!! Good night and sweat dreams!! ^^ BTW, Something funny has happened to me and hurtful. I'll tell you tomorrow!! XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 20:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You never get tired. .-. Seriously what are you doing at this time? XD You should be sleeping. Not editing. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) At 6 o'clock? .-. Your school starts at 8 I guess that is what you told me. XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, If I were you, I would choose sleep for sure. >.> You had two hours for you to sleep more. You know. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ughhhh-- .-. Anyways, Where have you been yesterday? ;_; I was worried.. -.- And you even didn't contribute on this wiki nor the other wiki, Which made me feel more worried. >.> Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 05:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) D: NUUUUUUU-- ;__; Totally a bad timing. >.> I'm not going to school until next Wednesday. Furthermore I have to prepare for my Exams. ;-; So I'm not going to see you until......? ;_; Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 14:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, My mom is at the Hospital with my Grandmother, She is not going to come back until tomorrow I guess. And I don't have school on tomorrow, So I guess I can wait for you~ ^^ Good Luck with school! ;D and.. Seeya later I hope! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 14:52, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh... ...... Let's get to the point. XD .. Ummmm.. I forgot what I want to say. ._. ... Oh! Should I add Evolution Route in Keshin pages? :\ As seen here. Aaaand I want you to check about this Scout Character, Does he has Catch Plus 20? I want to make sure of something. =P Okay, Seeya today! (Yeah. Today. XD) And sorry for bothering.. ^^" BTW, I spammed the Wiki Activity. >:D But you ruined it with your one edit. -.- .....JK. XD Also sorry for not editing for so long.. ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 22:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry. >< I forgot about the order. Gomenasai. ;_; Don't tell me you think. XD I want you to check to make sure of something. XD Okay Seeya! =P Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 08:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay never mind about that. XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 11:31, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. ;_; I'm really sorry that I didn't come back. ;_; I was doing well at the court so.. I didn't have any questions yet. XD But I'm really sorry. ;__; ... So I will see you tomorrow.. Or it might be later--? ;_; Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 19:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Is it me? Or you left the chat suddenly and you didn't come back till now? Well I hope everything is well there! Seeya tomorrow! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 19:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Pheeeww-- ="D ... I thought something bad has happened to you so yeah... Oh! And... STUPID CHAT/SMARTPHONE/WIFI. >_> It is okay! And, Good luck to you too!! ^^ Seeya today!! (Yes it is today for me. XD) Aaaaaanndd-- Hmph. >.> Showing off by talking in French. IDC. >:O ... *Whispers to herself* (Now I feel that I am a loser compared to her. What a shame. ;__;) ... Nah! Just joking. XD (As always. >:D) Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hi lord i think i did something wrong can you fix it on tenmas i double checked and i found out it was wrong can you fix it please on tenmas one about catagoly sorry i did it wrong can you fix it please 09:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: TSURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGI Ahem.. I think it is obvious why I couldn't come yesterday.. Right? Because I changed my username And Thanks for worrying about me, It means a lot, I'm alright now. ^^ ... And last thing.. I WANT THE TSURUGI PICS NOW. ;_______; Well I'm in the chat now.. But I won't stay till night, So.. I hope you will come soon. ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 13:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Heya! Yo! Lord! How are you? Hope everything is going well! ^^ Well, I see .. Having a Testweek Huh? XD That is sad to know .. ;_; But I know your are doing good! >:D Just throw your phone in the corner, okay? .. >_> Or else .. >:O And don't forgot to take a good rest during your study time! Well, that is what I wanted to say! Also, Good Luck! And I hope you will get well soon! ^^ (I know you are sick .. XD) Oh! One more thing .. Tsurugi is 6th! >:D While Shindou is 7th .. :3 Okay, Good night! Have a good sleep! And sweet dreams! Seeya around! ^^ I hope .. Mira Tsuki Talk 22:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh .. ;_; So, you aren't going to be around that much until you are done from your test? ;_; I try this during my 'Every' Exam Period but I fail. XD And .. No Problem!:D Also When did you say it? XD I'm sure that I wasn't around .. .-. Okay, Seeya Today! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 06:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh .. ;_; What time you will be around? Or you don't know? XD Wow, You remember. XD Seeya later!!^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 07:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) EEEEH? WHAT? You were there yesterday? .-. When? ._. Mira Tsuki Talk 07:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Apparently you didn't read what I said. XD I said: "No, Go and study.. >:O" So yeah, Go and study don't help me. XD Or else.. >:O Mira Tsuki Talk 19:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Nah! it is fine. XD Nope no Candy.. >:O "Or else I'll get mad. :P Mira Tsuki Talk 19:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope, When you are done, Go and sleep. >:O Mira Tsuki Talk 19:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Maan I love bossing you! B) Okay! XD Advanced good night! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 19:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to say. XD I still won't talk to you. u.u Mira Tsuki Talk 17:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) *Turns her face away* Not going to talk. u.u Mira Tsuki Talk 21:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ... *Still doing the same* u.u Mira Tsuki Talk 08:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) u.u Mira Tsuki Talk 14:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ...Okay. Mira Tsuki Talk 14:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Wrong You should have told me to replace "Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone" with "Game" and "Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013" with "Wii" Now I have to replace them .. >< Also if there is something wrong with my edits .. (I'm sure there is .. And there is a lot .. XD ) Please inform me! ^^ All the best! Mira Tsuki Talk 19:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see .. You have decided it today .. XD, Well I'll continue what I'm doing .. And then I'm going to replace them, I'll try to do what I can! Since I don't have anything to do now. XD Are you sure? I feel like there is something wrong with it .. ( ._.) Oh yeah, Nice prof pic! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 19:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D (I'll forever feel there is something wrong .. XD) and Thank you! :D mine is a character from FT. u.u Well.. Sadly nope.. Something bad really happened last Wednesday and I can't get over it yet .. Mira Tsuki Talk 20:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sadly.. It has to do with my Family.. ;__; Yeah I'm okay with it. But .. It would be better to tell you tomorrow .. ^^ I can't come right now. Because I'm going soon .. :( Mira Tsuki Talk 20:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I won't say anything more about my situation, Or else you will be more worried .. And I don't want that. ^^ (I'll be in the IE chat on tomorrow, Though I don't know when .. ><) I'm going now .. Seeya tomorrow! And.. Thanks! You too! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 20:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Really Sorry ^^" No no no, It is really fine! ^^ don't worry! ^^ I can't be mad on you .. ;_; I'm the one who should be sorry .. It is really childish coming from me .. Sorry. ^^" Talk to you tomorrow! ^^ I hope .. Mira Tsuki Talk 18:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I know I should take it easy. But if you were me, You will understand more .. Mira Tsuki Talk 18:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) No no no. D: Don't say that. D: You did support me! And you did a lot! ^^ I'm sure you didn't mean anything about what happened before! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 19:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Advanced good night! And seeya tomorrow! ^^ I hope .. Mira Tsuki Talk 19:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry .-. Sorry.. I fell asleep again.. .-. Yeah just like the old days. XD I hope you are not mad at me. ^^" I'll try to sleep early on this day! :D And I'll try to get enough sleep as I can! ;D Advanced good night and seeya tomorrow! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 18:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: ;___; No. XD Don't worry! I'll leave on Tuesday at 2AM! :D So I can join today before I go! ^^ And Thanks in advance! :) Mira Tsuki Talk 09:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry for leaving the chat really fast ;__; My older sisters were shouting at me because they were waiting for me inside the car ~.~ I am really sorry ;__; I am going to join again. XD Though I don't know when. >< Well, Thanks a lot!! ^^ And sorry again. >< Mira Tsuki Talk 19:25, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It is fine! :D and thanks again! ^^ Now I am heading to airport ;__; See you some day! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 20:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Lord! How are you? Hope you are fine! :D Are you free now? :O Because I am in the chat,I don't know when I'll leave but I hope you will come! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 20:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Atashi wa Genki desu!! >:D (It means I am fine XD) Awww.. D: Too bad ;___; Next time make sure to charge your phone before you go out. D:< I am at Munich now. Quit cold here @_@ I guess I will be back around 20th of September. Not sure when exactly. >< Anyways, I miss you so much I feel like it has been one month. ;___; Mira Tsuki Talk 20:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! It is nice! :D Just in case Munchin is the capital city of Germany! XD Awww.. That fast D: I want to talk more ;___; Too bad >< Well.. see you soon! ^^ and advanced good night! :D BTW, I have sent you a mail from two days ago, Just ignore it, if you will read it XD Mira Tsuki Talk 21:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) OMG Really? XD I forgot. .__. Or I have heard the information wrongly~ ( ._.) (I am stupid, No wonder. XD) Yeah, You will understand why I wrote my message there when you read the mail. XD I might come today, Not sure when. >< I hope I will see you there! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 08:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) No, You are right. XD It is Berlin~ And don't forget to ignore the mail if you will read it. XD As I said I "might" come. XD It depends if my little sister agree to give me her iPad or not. >.> Mira Tsuki Talk 09:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) What a good timing-- I am there and you are not-- ;___; And I guess you won't come back. D: Right? ;_; Mira Tsuki Talk 18:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) wow Ichino1 (talk) 10:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me lordranged7 on inazuma eleven wiki im blocked but my sister said shes sorry about removing stuff she said she wont do it again im blocked on auto please release her she said she wont do it again for now on Kazemaru123 (talk) 06:28, October 21, 2013 (UTC)